


Civil

by transdreamsicle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reconciliation, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdreamsicle/pseuds/transdreamsicle
Summary: Loki was tired of war. He was tired of fighting one of the only people who’d ever really loved him. Especially when Thor wasn’t even fighting because he wanted the crown.





	Civil

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited, no beta

The palace had enough food for three more months, easily, but only enough healthy soldiers for two more weeks if battles continued as they had. Loki’s loyalists were few, but he could count on them. All of them had done so well in the face of certain defeat. To have people follow him, believe in him, solidified that he was right in taking the throne when Odin passed. An heir had never officially been named, and he and Thor had always been told they were both meant to be kings. So why shouldn’t Loki rule?

Loki was tired of war. He was tired of fighting one of the only people who’d ever really loved him. Especially when Thor wasn’t even fighting because he wanted the crown. He was fighting because Odin had ruined them both in different ways and Thor saw himself as a weapon before he saw himself as a person.

Loki ran his fingers over Thor’s cape where it hung by his bed and frowned at a scorch mark. He didn’t remember striking so close to his brother in the last battle. Maybe he should have been more careful. If he succeeded here then he could take comfort in knowing there wouldn’t be a next time.

The tent was sizeable, fit for the king Thor’s forces saw him to be. Furs lined the floor, dozens and dozens of pelts overlapping in a lush carpet. Braziers smouldered along the walls, keeping the tent just warm enough to be comfortable in the autumn afternoon. Wind blew in through the front flap and in the distance Loki could see the bifrost. Heimdall hadn’t taken a side in either of their favor. His loyalty was to the realm and the realm only. Loki respected that.

Maps of the palace were scattered across a long table in the center of the tent, errant marks showing where Loki had closed off old passages and where to dig to create new ones. Thor was clever. He was already so close to winning the war when he wasn’t even trying.

Voices approached and Loki stood calm and still, his spells keeping him hidden as he waited. The front flap opened and Thor entered. He looked good, healthy, and it made something Loki’s chest ache. So beautiful.

One of Thor’s generals walked in behind him, going over a strategy to break the siege. They could be winning in days.

Thor walked past Loki, but stopped and turned, looked right at him. Of everyone, Thor had always been the first to see him.

The general, Iverson if Loki remembered, kept speaking, but Thor cut him off with a wave and a smile. “Actually, let’s discuss this tonight with the others. Solidify your plan and I’m sure all will be well.”

Iverson smiled and nodded, saluted Thor, then left.

Loki turned and leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked his brother over. Thor stared at him and reached out, feeling the air in front of Loki like he’d be able to sense Loki’s presence on his skin. Maybe he could. Who knew the extent of Thor’s power with how it had been growing of late?

Thor darted to the front flap of his tent whispered to the door guards, telling them to make sure no one entered no matter what their business, then he closed the flaps and secured them shut with quick knots to their ties. Loki smiled, but didn’t dare reveal himself just yet. 

The furs muffled Thor’s heavy cadence, but his steps were still thumping with their force. His face was red where he stood before Loki and his eyes glowed. Oh, he was furious. Good.

“Are you mad, brother?” Thor hissed.

Loki shrugged and let the spell drop. “Possibly.”

Thor ran a hand through his hair and put his other hand on his hip, looking at Loki with a familiar sort of disbelief that Loki would have thought he’d outgrown long ago. “What if you’re captured?”

Loki didn’t point out that technically Thor could capture him now. It wouldn’t take much effort on Thor’s end. Just a yell, really, and the war would be over. But here he was whispering.

Thor let his hands drop and sagged a bit as he stood, his face fell, lips pulling into a frown. “You can’t be here.”

The tone of his voice, so quiet, so miserable. Loki smiled and closed the short distance between them to cradle Thor’s jaw in his hands. So trusting, good.

“It’s so good to see you, brother,” Loki whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against Thor’s.

Thor froze, eyes going wide and lips parting on a gasp. “We shouldn’t.”

“Who says?” Loki replied.

Their father said once, long ago, when they’d been caught kissing each other when they were just beginning to grow too old for it. But their father was dead now, and Loki was king whether the realm liked it or not.

Thor’s hands fell to his hips and pulled him even closer. “Why are you here?”

“I want to talk about putting an end to the war,” Loki whispered.

Thor hummed, the edge of it suspicious. “Is that so? You’ll surrender my crown to me, then?”

Loki scoffed. “My crown, and no, I won’t be surrendering.”

“Neither will I,” Thor said, voice hard.

Loki took a breath and weaved the spells he needed to protect himself, the barrier on the inside of the tent, the spell to rein in Thor’s power, and the special touch he’d thought up last night when this plan solidified in his mind.

“This is a negotiation, brother, don’t be so hasty,” Loki teased.

Thor sighed and pressed their foreheads together. Missing Thor was akin to homesickness, and he’d hardly realized how bad his own pain had been until this moment, with their skin touching and Thor’s heat in front of him.

“I can’t surrender, Loki,” Thor whispered.

Can’t and won’t were very different things, and it was interesting to see Thor slipping from one to the other so quickly.

“Do you know what happens if your forces win, brother?” Loki pulled back until Thor looked him in the eye.

Thor frowned and looked away. He knew. 

“They’ll kill me,” Loki told him, “even if it means openly defying you, even if it means being executed themselves. They will kill me.”

Thor’s fingers dug into his flesh, the force bruising. “I can protect you.”

Loki smiled and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Thor’s lips. He had to act quickly before Thor followed that thought and made up his stubborn mind.

“I won’t have to protect you, brother, because my people don’t hate you,” Loki promised.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but only grunted as seiðr in the form of a green cloth wrapped around his head and worked its way between his jaws to gag him. He lifted his hands, but Loki’s magic snaked around his wrists and forced his hands behind his back. Wards began glowing around them as Thor tried to use his power only to have it absorbed by the dampening spell. Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulders and pushed him toward the bed and smirked when Thor was helpless to do anything but move where Loki directed. His thighs were bound together with threads of seiðr, the limitation making him trip and nearly fall. Loki caught him and held him, then pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed.

He made sure Thor’s hands were bound as fists. The last thing he needed was for his brother to summon Mjolnir.

Thor sat still where Loki placed him, but his eyes held a look that promised murder. Loki brushed a lock of hair out of Thor’s face, then took a step back, narrowly avoiding Thor kicking out at him as he did. The motion put Thor on his side, and Loki rolled his eyes to see the childish struggle. He flicked his finger and righted Thor, smirking at the flush on his face and the fire in his eyes. 

He said nothing, did nothing, simply stood and waited for Thor to test his binds and realize that he wasn’t going to free himself. The wards flared again, then calmed, then flared and calmed and twice more before Thor sighed and settled in as he sat. There was no freeing himself. At least not through struggling.

Their eyes met and time slowed for a few scant seconds, dragging them out as they stared each other down. They had taken their first steps together, toddling along the stone floors with their hands clasped. Never had they been separated during a milestone. Everything in their lives had brought them here, with Thor bound, on the cusp of a kingship Loki was willing to share if only his brother could calm himself and listen.

Loki opened his robes and dropped them. Thor gasped around the gag. His eyes fell from Loki’s and time resumed its motions as he took in the sight before him. Every inch of Loki’s body was bared for his brother’s gaze. He’d taken extra time in the bath this morning, making sure his skin was soft and that he would smell good. Even his hair was perfumed.

He climbed into Thor’s lap and smiled as sweetly as he could when his brother didn’t resist him. “Let’s negotiate, Thor. We both want this war to end.”

Thor took a deep, slow breath, and Loki watched as second by second tension bled from his body and left him pliant. His brows drew together as he looked up at Loki. There was an edge to his eyes still as they darted all over, watching, waiting for something to happen.

“What lies did they feed you about me, brother?” Loki whispered.

Thor’s eyes locked on his and he froze under Loki’s touch.

Loki sighed and pressed a kiss to Thor’s lower lip. “Why should we fight? What purpose does it serve except to divide our people and make them miserable?”

Thor grunted and bumped his nose against Loki’s.

“I know this is a crude way to silence you, Thor, but I need you to listen to me.” Loki held Thor’s face in his hands and rubbed Thor’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Ask yourself, brother, if you are fighting because you decided to fight, or because the men outside of this tent assumed you would.”

Thor’s eyes slipped away from his, looking off toward the opening of the tent. He swallowed, but made no move to resist.

Loki kissed Thor’s temple and let his lips linger on his brother’s skin as he spoke. “The night I took the throne you could have stopped me. You saw me and you let me pass. Even now I’m sure you could break the spells that bind you, but have you really tried?”

Thor’s eyes closed and he made a trembling sound deep in his chest.

“Remember what we said when we were children, Thor? That we would be kings together.” Loki slid his lips from Thor’s temple to his ear. “Side by side, remember? We always talked about the way we would change things together, but you stopped wanting the crown years ago.”

Thor shook and his eyes squeezed shut tight, but as Loki leaned back he could see tears escaping despite Thor’s efforts. He ran his fingers through Thor’s hair and gently pulled Thor’s face forward. More tears ran when Thor opened his eyes. Loki wiped them away with his thumb and licked them up, tasted the salt of Thor’s body and smiled.

“There’s no shame in not wanting to be king, Thor,” Loki whispered.

Thor shuddered and leaned into Loki’s touch, pressing his jaw more firmly into Loki’s hand. Loki kissed more tears as they fell down Thor’s face.

“There’s no one to tell us who we can or cannot be now, Thor. We can live however we wish.” Loki kissed Thor’s eyelids. “I still love you, Thor.”

Thor sobbed and fell forward, pressing his face to Loki’s neck. He made unintelligible noises, words that were cut off and muffled by the cloth between his teeth. Loki could still make out one.

Sorry.

Over and over, a chant from his brother. Sorry.

Loki pulled Thor’s head back and smiled. “You’ll come home with me? You’ll end this war?”

Thor took a deep, slow breath, then nodded.

Loki settled his weight more fully in Thor’s lap and released his brother’s legs. “You know your forces won’t surrender just because you tell them to.”

Thor squinted and tilted his head.

“They’ll need a reason to believe you’ve truly surrendered and abdicated the throne to me,” Loki said, pitching his voice deep and smooth.

He tugged on Thor’s hair, pulling until Thor’s face turned and he could press kisses to Thor’s jaw. Oh, the ways he would lavish his dear brother when they returned home united. Soft, golden strands tangled around his fingers, he tugged them enough to make Thor hiss. 

“I won't take it all, don't worry. Just enough.” Loki licked over the shell of Thor's ear and rolled his hips to grind their cocks together.

Thor groaned and released a long, deep sigh through his nose. He was half hard already, just from the sight and feel of Loki. How badly they had missed each other. No more.

Loki opened Thor’s breeches with one hand and pulled his dick free, squeezing and massaging it, encouraging his brother to feel the reward of his surrender. Thor’s eyes fluttered but stayed on his, seeking, needing. Enough time had been wasted with this nonsense over the crown. It would be cruel to deprive them both of some satisfaction before leaving the front.

He guided Thor to his hole and sank down slowly, savoring the stretch and the burn, how it hurt. This was the first real thing he’d felt in months.

Whimpers and trembling moans were muffled behind the gag between Thor’s teeth. Loki licked Thor’s upper lip then pressed a kiss to his nose. Warmth flooded his belly and chest, a sense of peace he could hardly stand making itself at home in his heart. Thor could always make him feel things he didn’t want to feel. He was glad he didn’t have to lose that.

He rolled his hips slowly, testing the feeling of Thor in his body. “We should always be like this, brother.”

Thor nodded and said something Loki couldn’t make out. No matter.

Loki held Thor’s face between his hands and fucked himself on his brother’s beautiful cock. “Do you want to touch me, Thor?”

Thor groaned and nodded again, the motion jerky, his eyes rolling into his head a bit. Euphoria was such a good look on him. Loki smiled and twisted his hips, hitting that bright spot inside him that made him feel like Thor’s lightning was filling his veins. 

“Later,” he promised, “when we’re done here, I’m going to take you to the palace. We’ll announce an end to the war, you’ll take your place at my side, and then we’ll go to my room and you’ll fuck me for days.”

Thor growled and grinned around the gag, baring his teeth. Loki chuckled and looped his arms around Thor’s shoulders. He pressed their foreheads together and gave himself over to his need. There had been something missing from him for his entire life, he felt, something he needed so he could be a whole person. Here, now, with his brother inside his body and in his arms he felt complete.

His cock rubbed up against Thor’s armor and he felt it was a fitting way to signal the end of the war, that he should sully the symbol of Thor’s dissention. Loki pressed loose kisses to Thor’s open mouth. With every breath the tension built in his gut, coiling tighter and tighter, making the drag of Thor inside him so much sweeter.

Loki snapped his hips and forced himself down harder, so close to victory. He closed his eyes and held his breath until his lungs burned and his heart pounded. Thor moaned in his ear and Loki shouted as he came. His cum splashed across the dark metal and leather of Thor’s cuirass, dripping along scrapes and dents. He panted and groaned, rocking his hips to ride out his pleasure as his body calmed. Thor was tense in his arms, twitching and trying to thrust. Loki smiled and pulled back to look Thor in the eye.

“That felt so good, Thor,” he sighed, smiling, “but you don’t get to cum until the war is over.”

Thor’s eyes went wide and Loki climbed out of Thor’s lap before he could give Thor another second of pleasure. He took a moment to admire the thickness of Thor’s dick and the heavy red flush, the way precum was pearling up and dripping down.

“You were close,” Loki observed.

Thor growled and clenched his teeth down on the gag.

Loki smiled and gently stroked his brother’s strong jaw. “I meant what I said. I’m taking you home and as soon as the war is done you’re fucking me until the solstice next week.”

Thor took a deep breath and nodded. Loki dropped the spells lining Thor’s tent and the ones restraining his brother. If Thor decided to pick up lying as a habit, he would only have a few seconds to escape. Mjolnir flew into Thor’s hand and Loki braced as Thor wrapped an arm around him.

Thunder shook the skies as the hammer whirled, and then ripped them off the ground. Loki laughed as Thor blasted a hole through his tent, flying right to the palace. War horns sounded in the distance as Thor’s forces watched them depart. Weapons were being readied, but they were over the walls as the first shots were being fired. Loki bit Thor’s neck when he heard them slam against the stone, useless.

So close to victory, but there was no army in any realm stronger than Thor’s love. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
